love you, love you not
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: everyone else treats Malik differently...but he has a crush on someone...but his yami is very protective...Marik just wants to kill every one...read and review...this story is finally finished
1. chapter 1

Love you, love you not  
  
Summary: everyone else treats Malik differently, but he has a crush on someone.his Yami won't let him near Malik, Marik tries to kill everyone.read and find out to see what happens! ~Malik's Dairy~ I wanted to tell Yugi how I feel about him...but I can't tell him...I want to but I know for a fact that he's dating Tea...I guess I was a little late on winning his heart...but I know for a fact that his yami would never let me date him. Tea went on vacation and Yugi had invited me over, the pharaoh was with Bakura.I swear that Bakura gets like yami everyday.and Yami's just the opposite or it's just me. Yugi told me that yami would be staying over at Ryou's tonight, so I was invited to stay the night, we went to go rent some scary movies.when we got back to the house.Yugi got started on the popcorn and I found the cupboard that had the cups and I poured two glasses full of soda. I think the reason we picked scary movies was so that we could curl up next to each other. "Is the popcorn almost ready?" I came up from behind and wrap my arms around him.I was hoping he wouldn't pull away, and to my surprise he just leaned in closer to me.I was tempted to kiss him.but that would be taking it a little to far. We sat down on the couch.Yugi curls up into my lap. The movie kinda got a little too scary for the both of us because I screamed and Yugi dropped the popcorn bowl.lucky it was empty. "Yugi are you okay?" "I-I'm f-fine" He wasn't fine he was burning up with a fever. I turn the television off and laid Yugi down and went to get a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. "Yugi I'm going to call Yami" "NO! Please don't call Yami" "Okay I won't call Yami"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I kissed him on the forehead.but he pulled me closer and crushed his lips against mine.I thought I was dreaming.but I guess I wasn't. "Get some sleep okay" "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" "I'll stay here until you fall asleep" It took him a while to fall asleep but he eventually did. I called Ryou's to tell Yami to come home and.that Yugi was running a fever. I really need help.I heard the down open with a bang and in came a very pissed off Yami. I was just about to put the rag back on yugi's forehead.but until he lifts be off the ground by my shirt.Lucky Bakura had told him to put me down on the floor.If Bakura hadn't I'd be dead right about now. "What are you doing here Malik?" "Yugi invited me over" I don't think he was buying it .I just realized that I sounded like a coward.Yugi's temperature went down.Bakura had lead yami into the kitchen.leaving me to take care of Yugi. DS: well that's the end of Chapter one.I don't know how many chapters there will be in this story.so bear with me for the moment.thank you. ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Last time Malik had called Ryou's house and Yami had gotten really pissed at Malik...let's see  
  
what happens next...  
  
~Malik's Diary~  
  
Yugi had woken up...he just looks at me and smiles...I gave him a hug...I hope he gets better  
  
soon. Yami came back to the living room, he doesn't say anything to me...just picks up Yugi  
  
and carries him to his room...Bakura starts yelling at me...I really don't know why  
  
"why are you barken at me for Bakura?"  
  
"you know perfectly well Malik Ishtar"  
  
I don't get it my once best friend is now yelling at me...for what, what did I do? I ran out of the  
  
house almost crying...all I was doing was helping Yugi...but no just have to get yelled at...I slam  
  
the door when i got home...Isis looks at me, I'm just sitting in front of the door crying.  
  
"Malik what's the matter?"  
  
"Yugi's sick with a fever, I thought I was helping by calling Yami at Ryou's...but then Bakura  
  
starts yelling at me...why does everything have to go so wrong for me?"  
  
" I know Yami doesn't want you near Yugi...but Bakura didn't have to yell at you"  
  
" I thought Bakura was my friend"  
  
Isis gives me a hug...she told me it might be best if i stayed away from Yugi for a while...I can't  
  
stay away it hurts me to see him go through this...I run up the stairs to my room...Isis tells me  
  
that I have a vistitor but I don't come down...I hear light knocks on my door.  
  
"Malik are you okay? I'm sorry how Yami and Bakura treated you"  
  
Yugi! what's he doing here...did he come here to tear my heart even more?  
  
"Malik can I come in?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
He looks around my room while walking over to me...he gives me a hug...his fever went back  
  
up again...Yugi you should of stayed home with Yami and Bakura...I hugged him back.  
  
"How about I take you back home okay?"  
  
"NO! I want to stay here with you"  
  
"okay just let go and get a bowel of cold water and a washcloth...your fever went back up  
  
again"  
  
He nods his head and climbs up into my bed and snuggles under the covers...he's silly at times,  
  
but that's what makes him so adorable and cute. I come back with the things that I went to go  
  
get, Isis comes up and hands me some Childrens Tylenol to break Yugi's fever. I give him four  
  
chewables. By morning his fever was gone, he pounces on me. His girlfriend will be back some  
  
time today so I have to stay away...Everyone doesn't like me except for my sister, Ryou, and  
  
Yugi...I don't know about Bakura anymore.  
  
"Malik wake up...Please!"  
  
"Yugi let me sleep"  
  
"okay I'll go and bug Isis"  
  
Isis was already awake...I could hear Isis and Yugi laughing, I get up and go downstairs to the  
  
kitchen and the whole room was covered in white smoke...okay they got into the flour...I was  
  
tackled by two white blobs...which one's my sister and the other is Yugi.  
  
"Malik's covered in flour" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar_Goddess: sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up  
  
Jeanette muse: right  
  
SG: don't mind my sister she's a little crazy  
  
Jeanette muse: take that back  
  
Malik: can we get on with the damn story already  
  
Malik's Diary  
  
Yugi and Isis had attack me.  
  
"Malik's covered in Flour"  
  
Yugi was worse...but I looked even scarier my hair was all white. YUGI! I tackle yugi...when  
  
the smoke cleared Tea was standing there pissed off...Yugi was laughing so hard that he didn't  
  
even notice tea standing there.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
"Hi Tea...wanna join?"  
  
"What are you doing here with...with that thing?"  
  
"Tea that thing you are talking about is my little brother"  
  
Sometimes i'm glad that Isis is my sister...Yami comes up beside Tea...and he looks pissed off  
  
more than Tea...Yugi had stopped laughing.  
  
"Hi Yami...what's up?"  
  
"lets get you home"  
  
"But Yami I want to stay-"  
  
Yami picks up yugi and takes him back home. Well I guess I'll be going back to school and  
  
only be talking to Ryou...I don't have any classes with him, the only time I see Ryou is at lunch.  
  
But I don't think Bakura even trusts me anymore, it probablly has to do when Marik tried kill  
  
him and Yami...But Isis knows it wasn't me...Why can't they see that...I'm at school and it's  
  
already lunch time...everyone at school's afraid of me...I'm sitting at the table by myself  
  
again...Yugi and Ryou wanted to sit with me but thier friends give them a glare...I'm walking  
  
home and Yugi calls me.  
  
"Malik wait"  
  
"Yugi why aren't you with your friends?"  
  
"oh that...I told them that I had something to do...I just didn't want you to walk home by  
  
yourself"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I hope he doesn't get into trouble by his Yami...Ryou finally caught up with us...he didn't run all  
  
the way from the school to catch up with us did he?  
  
"Are you okay Ryou?"  
  
"I'm okay...just need to catch my breath that's all"  
  
"Okay, we'll wait"  
  
"Ow...yami's calling me...I'll see you two tomorrow...Bye"  
  
"Bye Yugi"  
  
Ryou looks at me then Yugi...okay what does he have on his mind? SPILL IT RYOU!  
  
"You have a crush on Yugi"  
  
SAY WHAT! I fall over...he's kidding right...damn I hate it when he does this to me.  
  
"Okay so what if I do have a crush on Yugi..."  
  
"nothing...how about me and yugi come over later on okay"  
  
"Sure...it will be fun"  
  
I walk the rest of the way home...Isis knows how everyone treats me...she's seen it plenty of  
  
times when I'm with her at the museum or at the library...It's how it was when I was  
  
little...nobody liked me, nobody ever will. I tell Isis that Ryou and Yugi might be coming over.  
  
i'm always up in my room or downstairs watching the television. I remember when I first came  
  
here everything was okay until Marik tired to kill everyone...but since he looks like me everyone  
  
thought it was me.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"same as everyday"  
  
"I know it's hard but at least Yugi and Ryou are there for you"  
  
SG: I will try to finish the last chapter soon so bear with me until then...  
  
Jeanette muse: you were mean to Malik....(pouts)  
  
SG: knock it off already  
  
Jeanette muse: read and review  
  
Malik: don't she's gonna torture me  
  
SG: he only kidding 


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
SG: I'm sorry it took so long I was busy  
  
Jeanette muse: yeah right you were having fun reading other stories  
  
SG: my muse hates me...but that's okay i can always lock her in a closet with and make her  
  
watch barney ~shudders at the thought of it~ but just don't tell her that...otherwise she might  
  
kill me...~sighs~ to late she found out...oh well here is the finale chapter to Love you, Love you  
  
not  
  
~Malik's Diary~  
  
Ryou and Yugi came over...but Bakura and Yami new exactly where they were...they wanted  
  
to stay...Isis was hiding...she new that the only friends I have can't even be near me. This bites  
  
big time...when I make friends I always end up getting them taken away Ra is this my  
  
punishment...or is it Marik's? WHY! why am I always being punished. Today at school was  
  
different some people said hi to me and that was about it...i sat by Yugi today during 2nd  
  
hour...It might be a good thing that Bakura and Yami are in higher grades...but Tea, Joey, and  
  
Tristan hven't forgot. I shrank back into my seat. If looks could kill why can't they just kill me  
  
already.  
  
"Come on guys Malik's not going to hurt me"  
  
"That's what he want's you to think Yuge"  
  
It's already lunch time and there's no empty tables to sit at...I wasn't hungry at all so all I did  
  
was sit on the floor against the wall...I know Tea was laughing at me...Ryou and Yugi looked  
  
sorry for me. I don't know what happened but Marik took control of my body again...'stop  
  
Marik I don't want to lose the only friends I have'...I get it now, Marik doesn't want me to have  
  
any friends...Yami, Bakura never did act like this it's because of Marik he has them under the  
  
control of the millenium rod...Marik had lock me into my soul room. 'Marik let me out of here'  
  
he can't hear me he has control of my body.  
  
"Marik"  
  
"Yugi are you feeling okay?"  
  
"What is he talking about?"  
  
They have no idea that it's not me...Bakura, Yami fight it...don't let the power of the millenium  
  
rod control you.//YOU SHUT UP// I back away from him, he's gonna kill Yugi and Ryou. I  
  
take control of my body again...I'm on the floor shaking with fear. He came back...Why'd he  
  
have to come back. Yami looks at me confused. I know what he's thinking I get up and run out  
  
of the cafiteria and run home. Isis just got home from the museum.  
  
"Malik why are you home so early?"  
  
"He's back Isis...Marik's back"  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know...he tried to kill Yugi and Ryou during lunch"  
  
Isis goes and answer's the door...the two people I last expected to see Bakura and Yami.  
  
"Spill Ishtar...What was Yugi talking about?"  
  
"Bakura, Marik's back"  
  
I was to scared to move...I wasn't expecting Yami to give me a hug. He's back to normal...then  
  
that means everyone else is too. I give Yami a hug back. Marik Had taken control of my body  
  
again...Yami pulls away from Marik.  
  
"I have to give credit to Malik"  
  
I have nothing to with this...//I SAID SHUT UP// okay I admit it I'm afraid of Marik //YOU  
  
SHOULD BE//  
  
"Leave my brother alone Marik"  
  
ISIS! leave her out of this it's me you wanted...please don't kill my sister...NO ISIS!...why  
  
why'd you kill her...Isis wake up please wake up...Marik gave me control back before Yami  
  
and Bakura killed him. Bakura and Yami look at each other then at me...'Why Marik...why'd  
  
you kill Isis?' //To kill the rest of your soul// The only way to get rid of you is if i die...I run up to  
  
the bathroom and grab a razor balde.  
  
"Malik don't do it...what about-"  
  
"If I don't do this Marik will try to kill you all"  
  
I slice my wrist and pass out...I can't feel Marik anymore but I do feel something in my arm, and  
  
it's very painful...I wake up and see Yugi staring at the ceiling...he's siting in the chair in a very  
  
cute way...Damn I need to get my head out of the gutter. Oh well i can dream can't I.  
  
Sugar_Goddess: well that's the end of this story...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...I  
  
had to get school work done before I finished this chapter  
  
Steph. muse: ^_^ Bakura is all mine...  
  
Sugar_Goddess: your gonna have to fight all the other fans that like Bakura  
  
Bakura: Why Me! ~sweat drops~ I'm gonna be with Yami.  
  
Yami: hey who said you were with me?  
  
Bakura: Sugar_Goddess...~must kill Sugar_goddess~ 


End file.
